


I've Got a Dark Alley and a Good Idea

by ryanblazewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan GTA Verse fluff.<br/>Ray tries to rob a convenience store. A cop pulls into the lot and sees them. Cute insures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Dark Alley and a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakeahcomics on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fakeahcomics+on+tumblr).



> First fic on AO3? hella rad. Also, i wrote this very fast and i'm sorry for any mistakes. <3 love you

"Ray, don’t- don’t test it." Ryan placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder with a pleading tone. It was 9 pm on a Friday. There was no other customers in the connivence store, and it seemed like a good idea to Ray.

"Come on Rye," Ray swirled in a circle, grabbing at snacks from the shelf behind him, ending his spin next to Ryan.  
"Don’t be such an old man." This caused Ryan to giggle and smile at Ray, which, considering he wasn’t wearing his face paint, made it absolutely beautiful.

"Ffah-" Ryan shrugged his shoulders, letting out what sounded like "fuck" and "ahh".  
"Fine. Just, as soon as the cashier calls the 5/0, we’re booking it to the alley." Ray nodded happily, smirking when it was go time. Ryan watched as the smaller man reached under his hoodie and shirt to pull out a small pistol. Ryan watched Ray’s backside as the Puerto Rican made his way swiftly up to the register, pulling his hoodie more over his eyes.

Ryan was lucky he was wearing a hoodie under his leather jacket tonight. He was also lucky that he had his hoodie pulled up over his eyes before they even got into the store. He knew Ray and he kind of expected this to happen.

"Alright, GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY!" Ray shouted at the woman running the register, Ryan watching out the windows. The woman shouted a loud "shit" and then began grabbing at the register keys to unlock the tray. Ray raised his hand with his pistol and let the safety click off. The woman looked up, terrified, and moved faster.

"BigB," Ryan warned Ray with his code name, causing the other to snap to his attention. Ryan pointed out the window with fear, as there was a cop pulling into the lot.

"What a coincidence. Fuck." Ray panicked, yelling at the woman to keep the money as he and Ryan booked it to the alley just on the other side of the store. They both knew that the cop would follow them, you know, when two people run out of a store as fast as they can it gets a little suspicious. Ryan was ever so thankful for Ray’s agility and swiftness in situations like this. They rounded the corner and stopped halfway down the alley next to some trash cans.

"I- I mean… That could’ve been worse?" Ray panted, brining up his tone at the word "worse" making it sound as a question. Ryan let out a shaky laugh, and panted as he caught his breath.

"Hey, hey you kids!" The two men heard, immediately making eye contact with frightened expressions to match.

In haste and fear of getting caught for a robbery they couldn’t even pull off, Ray pulled Ryan in front of him. Ray slipped his hood of of himself, then pulled Ryan’s down in a fluid motion. As footsteps sounded off louder in their direction (most likely from in front of the last few spaces in the stores parking lot), Ryan turned around, pushing Ray into the wall formerly behind himself.

Ryan wasn’t thinking when he leaned down and placed a short kiss to Ray’s lips, and Ray wasn’t sure he was even conscious from the force of Ryan pushing him to the wall, but they could both feel the very warm sensation tingling in both of their lips as Ray kissed Ryan back. Ray leaned up on his toes to reach Ryan’s lips better, in return making Ryan grab onto his hips, Ray pushing his arms around the older mans neck.

Ray wouldn’t be lying if he said he’d thought about doing this before. Just not in an alley while hiding from the cops.

Both men were to engrossed in their makeshift makeout to notice the cop walk by the entrance and sigh out “stupid teenagers can’t hold it in their pants” and grumpily walk away. Ryan was too caught up with reaching one of his cold hands under Ray’s hoodie, reaching for under his shirt. Ray was too busy trying to grab at Ryan’s hair, but only lightly.

"Ry- Ryan…" Ray mumbled against the mans lips.  
"He’s gone, were…mhmm…" Ray let out a soft moan of disappointment as Ryan took a giant step back, shocked at what he’d just done.

"I’m- I’m sorry Ray, I didn’t…" Ryan trailed off looking at the ground, not seeing the big bright smile that was lighting up Ray’s face. Ray took a step to get closer to Ryan, leaning up to kiss his friend on the cheek.

"I think we should do this more often." Ray smirked watching Ryan look up at him, pink cheeks magnifying with color. Ray was taking great pride in making the usually stoic, murderous man speechless, grabbing at his hand to ease him into a walk.

"I, uh, sure? Yeah! Oh yeah." Ray just giggled as Ryan had to sort out what exactly had happened, and why he liked it so much.


End file.
